Failure: Part 1
As Ben is stopping criminals in Bellwood, Infern plots to attack him. Ben then faces Infern with Kevin, Rook, and Gwen. After Infern tricks Ben into sending Gwen, Rook, and Kevin into an alternate dimension, Ben fights Infern alone. Can Ben stop Infern, or will this be Ben's final failure? Plot The scene starts out with Ben as Humungousaur with Rook, Gwen, and Kevin fighting Trumbipulor and Fisttrick. It also shows Infern watching from a building, nobody seeing him Fisttrick: Give up Bro! You know you can't defeat us. Humungousaur: Of course I can. punches Fisttrick Kevin: absorbs metal and punches Trumbipulor into Fisttrick, knocking them over Humungousaur: reverting to Ben Nice! Infern: Ben Tennyson! I have come to finish you! Ben: looks at the building where Infern is and spots him Infern! Infern jumps off the building towards Ben. Fisttrick and Trumbipulor wakeup and run away in fear Infern: I have come to take the Omnitrix MK10. ---- THEME SONG ---- Ben: Not on my watch! transforms into Diamondhead Diamondhead! Diamondhead punches Infern, sending him flying into a building. Infern then runs back at Diamondhead and knocks Diamondhead into a tree Diamondhead: You'll never get the Omnitrix! Infern: Yes I will. It belongs to me! Infern punches Diamondhead, sending him into a building. When the dust from the building is gone, there stands Fasttrack Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Fasttrack charges at Infern and hits him, knocking him into the Proto-TRUK Rook: Ben! Kevin: Ha Ha! Infern: How dare you. Runs towards Kevin and picks him up Gwen: turns into Anodite form Leave him alone! Gwen uses her man to grab Kevin, and Fasttrack charges into Infern knocking him far away Infern: Someday Tennyson! Someday! Fasttrack transforms back to Ben Ben: Well, that was easy. The scene switches to Infern in his ship, plotting with Jeff, on how to destroy Ben Tennyson Jeff: We could get some donuts. Infern: Poisonous Donuts!? Jeff: yawns I sure, hope not. I'm starving. Infern punches Jeff Infern: You're no help. Now how to destroy Tennyson. Jeff: He seemed to have help from his friends a lot. Infern Yes! If we get rid of Tennyson's stupid friends we can defeat him once and for all! The scene then switches back Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook Ben: Wow Infern is so easy to defeat. Gwen: I wonder if he is going to come back. Rook: After how embarrassingly he lost, I do not think so. Infern: Tennyson. Ben: Uh, oh. transforms into Clockwork Infern: whispering perfect. Infern lands on the ground separating Ben from Gwen, Kevin, and Rook. Clockwrk then uses a time beam on Infern, who dodges and it hits Kevin, Rook, and Gwen instead, making them disappear Clockwork: detransforms What did you do to them? Infern: You in your Chronosapien form made them travel into an alternate timeline. Ben: Why you! Ben hits his Omnitrix engulfing him in a green light. Ben then grows way taller and gins a horn on his head. His skin changes to a white color, and he gains faded green around parts of his skin. When the transformation is complete, there stands Way Big Way Big: Way Big! Way Big then starts punching Infern into the ground. Infern then flies up to Way Big's arm and punches him. Infern moves to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and hits it, transforming him back into Ben Ben: Hey, what was that for. Infern: Give me the Omnitrix! Ben: Never! transforms into Four Arms Four Arms! Four Arms punches Infern, sending him flying away. Four Arms jumps after him Infern: after landing Uh, why don't you just QUIT! Four Arms: Ha, you think I'm a quitter. I'm Ben Tennyson, a superhero. Infern: Not after I destroy you, and you're town! Four Arms: Oh, man. Seriously, you couldn't even destroy Ssserpent. Infern: I need the Omnitrix MK10, to turn me back into a Methanosian, and then evolve into n Ultimate Methanosian. Four Arms: Well, since you asked so nicely, NO! Four Arms attempts to punch Infern, but Infern grabs a hold of his hand and throws him Four Arms: Ah!! Infern: To easy! A red alien comes back from where Four Arms was thrown, and lands on the ground Jetray: Can't get rid of me that easily! Infern: mad Will you ever quit? Jetray: Nope! Jetray shoots neuroshock blasts at Infern, hitting him far away Jetray: looks around for Infern but can't fnd him Huh, guess Infern's scared of the Great Ben Tennyson! Jetray transforms back into Ben Ben: Now to find Gwen, Kevin, and Rook. As Ben is about to transform, Paradox appears and holds Ben's wrist before he can hit the Omnitrix. Ben: Paradox? What are you doing here? Paradox: To warn you. Do not attempt to save Gwen, Kevin, or Rook until after you defeat Infern. Ben: Why? Paradox: Because, it is a trap. He wants to trap you into that dimension you sent them into. Ben: Who's dimension is that? Paradox: An old, or young in his case, friend of yours. Ben 23. Ben: Hope everyone's okay. Paradox: Don't worry, they are. Paradox opens a portal to leave Paradox: By Benjamin! Ben: Well, look like it's time to find Infern. Infern: Looks like you already have! ---- Ben: looks behind him and sees Infern Infern! Ben hits the Omnitrix MK10, transforming him into Cannonbolt Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! Canonbolt charges at Infern knocking him into a bunch of trees. The trees collapse on Infern, but he burns them Cannonbolt: Well, that didn't work. Infern: That's because you cannot defeat me. Cannonbolt: Of course I can. hits the Omnitrix, transforming him into Goop Goop! Goop attempts to punch Infern, but he blocks the attack, throwing Goop into many trees. Goop then flies back to Infern and drips acid on him, putting out his fiery flames Infern: Pesky little Polymorph! Goop: Ha ha! Infern regains his flames and throws fire at Goop, melting him and transforming back to Ben Ben: Hey! hits the Omnitrix MK10, transforming him into Way Big Infern: I already defeated you once, I can defeat you again. Way big grabs a hold of Infern and throws him into the river. Way Big then jumps over to the river, and Infern flies out attempting to punch Way Big in the face but fails as Way Big blocks the attack Way Big: Ha ha! his Omnitrix glows and he transforms back to Ben, falling to the ground Ahh!! Ben hits his Omnitrix, transforming him into Big Chill at the last second. Big Chill then freezes Infern and transforms into Spidermonkey, using a spider web to wrap Infern up. Infern then breaks free of the ice, but didn't break through the spiderweb enough in time as Spidermonkey threw the web far away Spidermonkey: See ya later Infern! transforms back into Ben Infern then comes back from being thrown and grabs a hold of Ben Infern: Now I will destroy you. Ben: hits the Omnitrix, transforming him into Shocksquatch Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch shoots electicity at Infern, and then punches Infern. Infern then grabs a hold of Shocksquatch and throws him. Infern: To easy. But where is he now? Just then the ground starts to shake like an earthquake. Then the ground rips up and Armodrillo is there Armodrillo: Can't get rid of me yet Infern. Infern: Why, just give me the Omnirix MK10 already! Armadrillo: Um, how about never! Armodrillo's hands turn into drills and they hit Infern, sending him away Armodrillo: Looks like this is Tennyson 1, Infern none! Infern: So you think! Infern jumps on Armodrillo, knocking him out and transforming him back to Ben Ben: Uh. Ben lays barely conscious as Infern is about to jump on him again ---- The scene is back to a barely conscious Ben being about to be jumped on by Infern. Ben transforms into XLR8 just in time to get out of the way Infern: Just stay in one place. XLR8: No! XLR8 charges at Infern, knocking him on the ground XLR8: Make that Tennyson 2, Infern Boo! Infern: You may be a rhymer, but you are truly no hero. he punches XLR8, sending him back flying to where the fight first took place XLR8: Hey, I'm here again. Infern then jumps back right near XLR8 XLR8: Ah! Oh, it's just you. hits his Omnitrix, transforming him into Ventrilosquid Ventrilosquid: Ventrilosquid. Ventrilosquid attempts to mind control Infern, but fails, getting wrapped up in his tentacles Infern: Ha ha! Ventrilosquid: struggling to free himself You can't win. Ventrilosquid mumbles sommething Omniitrix: Code accepted. Ventrilosquid: huh, what did I do? Infern: It doesn't matter, you lose anyhow. The Omnitrix then times out Ben: Oh, yeah, I sure hope this works! Ben hits the Omnitrix, engulfing him in a green light. Ben skin turns all gooey and slimy green. When the transformation is complete, there stands Goop Goop: Goop charges at Infern and hits him, making Infern fall into a pool Looks like you're all cooled down. Infern: I will destroy you Tennyson! Infern hits Goop, sending him flying away, but Goop comes flying back Infern: When will you ever quite! Goop: Never! Infern: Well I guess it's time to destroy you! Infern punches Goop, knocking him to the ground. Infern then notices the Omnitrix symbol not be attached to Goop's slimy body, and pulls if off Goop, transforming him back to Ben Infern: Yes, the Omnitrix MK10 is mine. A portal opens up and Azmuth is then seen Azmuth: Ben Tennyson, how could you let him have the Omnirix MK10. You are a fool, possibly the biggest fool in three, arguably five galaxies. Infern then flies away to his ship, smiling ---- TO BE COUNTINUED Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Professor Paradox (cameo) *Azmuth (cameo) Villains *Trumbipulor (cameo) *Fistrick (cameo) *Infern *Jeff Aliens *Humungousaur (cameo) *Diamondhead *Fasttrack *Clockwork (cameo) *Way Big (2x) *Four Arms *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Goop (2X) *Mykydl'dy Big Chill (cameo) *Spidermonkey *Shocksquatch *Armodrillo *XLR8 *Ventrilosquid Trivia *''Omniverse'' is the only Ben 10 series not to feature an alien that made debut in that series, in this episode. **According to Waybig, Atomix was planned to appear in this episode, but decided not to. *Where Ben first fights Infern is the same place where he fought Vilgax in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Episodes by Waybig101